Kiashi vs Akatsuki
by kakashi7
Summary: Kiashi finds Itachi and Kisame in the Hidden Leaf Village...what will happen, and what is her power?


Kiashi Hirashi sprinted through the Hidden Leaf Village, looking for the _them._ Two of the most notorious Akatsuki members were responsible for destroying her village. 'They will pay for their deaths. I swear it!' she thought. She wore a long blue jacket, with her clan's symbol on the back of it. Underneath was a white tank top and blue shorts. Her long black hair was pulled up by senbon. Written on her body were the names of her clan and the people of her destroyed village. She got to the training field where she not only saw them, Itachi and Kisame, but a tall man with silver hair, and a blonde haired genin. 'Hm, that genin must be the one they're after, and that must be the Copy Ninja, due to the sharingan in his eye' she thought standing in front of them.

"Oho, look who we have here. Its our little escapee, Hirashi Kiashi", Kisame sneered.  
Itachi glared at her coldly. "You and Naruto will come with us."  
Kiashi smirked. "Here's how things will go, Uchiha Itachi. The only ones leaving will be you two."  
Kisame grinned. "Let me fight this one. I'll cut her to ribbons."  
Itachi nodded. "Don't underestimate her."  
Kisame chuckled. "Got it. Water Style, Water Dragon  
Jutsu!"  
Kiashi smirked. 'Child's play', she thought.

She quickly performed a hand sign, and held out her arms. "Barrier of Light."  
A large light barrier appeared, blocking Kisame's jutsu.

Kisame chuckled. "Oho, not bad. Let's see you handle a direct approach."  
He ran at her, his sword at his side.

Kiashi smirked lightly. She balled up her fist right into his stomach. Kisame gasped in shock as she twisted her fist in further. Kiashi grinned and kicked him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back, and threw him.

Kisame landed on his feet surprised. "You weren't kidding, Itachi. She's good."

"Hn, I'll handle her." grumbled Itachi. Suddenly, he popped behind her with a kunai in his hand. " Like I said before, you and Naruto are coming with us."

Kiashi chuckled. "Not quite Itachi-san." She appeared behind him, with a senbon in her hand. Her eyes were a dark blue glowing, like lightning. Itachi whirled around to see her holding senbon to his throat.

"Raikoshi, that's an impressive power. You can throw senbon from any part of your body," grumbled Itachi

Kiashi laughed coldly. "So you've heard of that, eh? "

Itachi glared at her. "I will show you why the Uchiha was feared." He closed his eyes, and re-opened them. "mangekyou sharingan."

Kiashi smirked, keeping her eyes closed. "wrong, thanks to our previous battle, I created a new jutsu. A jutsu that makes even your sharingan useless. Ninja art-zatoichi nightmare jutsu." she wore black from head to toe, and a black mask covered her face. In her hands were katanas. "Thanks to this jutsu, im blind, I can't see a thing. If I can't see, then your genjutsu can't affect me. Now, bring it on Uchiha!" she dashed forward, slashing the sleeve of his akatsuki cloak, just barely missing his arm.

Itachi smirked, slightly impressed. "how presumptious of you. You honestly don't think the sharingan is my only technique, do you? Fire style-great fireball jutsu" a large fireball came barreling straight at kiashi.

She dodged it, appearing in front of Kakashi and Naruto. "I must say, you are a worthy opponent, but I must end this." She reached behind her back, and pulled out a large scroll. "Sukoshu, sokietsu, twin dragon summoning!" Two large blue and white dragons appeared in front of her.

"You've summoned us mistress?" the one on her left growled.

Kiashi nodded, "yes. Destroy them, show no mercy"

The dragon on her right nodded, "of course, lady Roshikage"

Kiashi nodded, "go" she whispered, quickly forming several handsigns. "impenetrable dragons armor" Armor, made of steel covered her dragons. "Now they are the ultimate defense." She glanced over at sokietsu, and she jumped on sukoshu's back, while sokietsu appeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Kiashi, surprised and intrigued. "She's powerful, no doubt about it. She uses a lot of chakra, more than normal, which can only mean….she's just like Naruto." he thought to himself.

She landed on sukoshu's back, facing kisame, while sokietsu protected Kakashi and Naruto. "Why help them? You don't even know them" growled Kisame as he attacked her.

Kiashi smirked, "my reasons are none of your concern" she said, kicking him off sukoshu. She pulled out her fans and pushed down the latch and they became whips. She cracked her whips, with gold chakra swirling around her body. "You want me? Come and get me!" she yelled.

Itachi glared at her, knowing if they fought her any longer, she could possibly kill them. "This isn't over, Kiashi-chan. We'll meet again" with that, he and Kisame disappeared.


End file.
